


New Direction

by skittlematsu (thewriterinpink)



Category: Alvin and the Chipmunks - All Media Types
Genre: Incest, Kissing, M/M, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-03 20:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterinpink/pseuds/skittlematsu
Summary: After Simon mysteriously comes to Alvin's basketball game and immediately tries to leave undetected once the game is over, Alvin chases him down and convinces him to take part in an after party with just the two of them. During, some secret feelings come to light and Alvin's faced with a decision he never thought possible.(80's cartoon version, though they're teens here)





	New Direction

**Author's Note:**

> My very first fandom was the 80's cartoon series, all the way back in 2011 or something. I owe this series for getting me into shipping, though back then I was an adamant Alvittany fan (still am). Of course, as you age, your interests change and what you're willing to read or write about change. I'm open to more mixed pairings and 'keep it in the family' pairings. I recently got back into this series and instantly jumped on the Simon/Alvin train, mostly because I'm always willing to pursue untold possibilities that not many people have bothered writing. Also, being brothers, they naturally have a lot of chemistry. Their dialogue just jumps off the screen haha. 
> 
> I don't think a lot of people will read this since the fandom is more active on other sites but whoever does read this, I hope you enjoy it. It turned out way longer than it probably had any right to be. I had a lot of fun writing it.

_Simon came to my game._

 

The thought flutters in Alvin's brain as he distractedly glances to the stands while bouncing the basketball down the court. He's already glanced there a few times already, the first time just interested in seeing the turnout, but he'd taken a second surprised look when he'd spotted his glasses-wearing brother there in the crowd. Simon currently isn't making an effort to make himself noticed, yet Alvin can see him without much prompting. It's probably twin telepathy or something, or maybe he's just good at spotting his brothers in crowds. It can really be either.

 

Either way, Alvin is surprised. It's not like any of his brothers ever really come to his games. They're usually busy with their own things, plus they don't really care about sports. Alvin's never taken it as an insult. He wouldn't want to go to something that bored him either.

 

That's why he's so floored to see Simon there. He really can't think of a single reason Simon should be there right now. It's distracting him.

 

Alvin shakes his head, forcing himself to focus on his game and drown out the curiosity knocking at his door. He can just ask Simon later. He isn't about to lose this game just because Simon's appearance befuddles him. He isn't about to let his brother's one chance at watching him play end in a complete destruction. No way. He's going to win this one, blow his brother's expectations out of the water.

 

Alvin's face scrunches in determination and he quickly feints before passing the ball to a free teammate who makes it farther up the court and shoots. It goes in.

 

Alvin smirks, his ego properly stroked. He looks over his shoulder at the cheering crowd, catching his little brother's calm gaze among them and sending him a confident smile, winking. He doesn't know if Simon saw it or not but that doesn't matter. He'll continue to impress him anyway.

 

With the knowledge that his little brother is there watching him, Alvin feels like he needs to put on a good show and try to put his all into the game, even more than he already usually does. It's a weird feeling, how badly he wants to look good for his smart brother. Not a bad feeling though.

 

 _Still, why is he here unannounced like that? He's lucky I'm not shy or this might have thrown me off completely._ Alvin thinks, shaking his head. Really, he can recognize that even though he's surprised and confused, he is happy Simon showed up. Simon really didn't have to.

 

Alvin gets the ball again and he sends it to the net this time. It misses but his teammate catches it and sends it back to him and Alvin's next shot makes it. The crowd cheers again while a certain part of the crowd boos. Alvin grins and runs back to his spot, feeling pretty good.

 

_Damn, I'm on fire. Let's keep that up._

 

Alvin splits his attention between keeping track of the enemy team's players, making sure there's no opening and sending his own players there to counter if there is, and checking on Simon's presence. He's always where he left him, yet for some reason Alvin feels like he needs to check, just to be sure. It surprisingly doesn't confuse him but the opposite team still scores and Alvin scowls, not wanting this team to score at all while his brother is watching. He has to be perfect or Simon won't think much of his talent.

 

Alvin takes a breath, surprised by the feelings taking over him. It's fine. It was only one score. They're still in the lead. Simon's opinion isn't that important. _Calm down, Seville._

 

Alvin rolls his neck before getting back to work. He's serious now. He isn't going to let that one slip again.

 

The game continues in the same way as before. Alvin's proud to find that his team is pulling through nicely. They aren't exactly winning by much but they're still winning. They've got this in the bag. Simon is still here too, which is nice. He does find it curious that Simon doesn't cheer him on or anything, like he's trying to keep himself small and unnoticeable. A lot of good that is doing for him since Alvin saw him instantly, but whatever, he can keep doing whatever he wants. As long as he's watching, that's enough.

 

By the time the game comes to its end, Alvin feels sweat on his brow and light on his feet. His muscles ache but in a good way and the exuberant grin on his lips is beginning to hurt his cheeks. He doesn't care. Another win is in their grasps thanks to the hard work he and his team put in. They've earned this.

 

There's a minute left and he can let the time run out, but Alvin always likes to show off if he can and he's too into the whole experience to not end it all in something that the crowd watching will remember. So Alvin pushes forward with the ball, slipping past the enemies trying to stop his moves easily and jumps up, slamming the ball into the net one more time with a round of screaming applause accompanying the action. The loud horn sound following immediately after is drowned out by the noise. Alvin falls into his surrounding teammates, who excitedly congratulate him and each other.

 

Alvin nods and says something back he isn't paying attention too, more preoccupied with seeing his brother's reaction to his last minute (and technically unneeded) steal. He struggles to find him in all the chaos but that twin telepathy he was talking of helps him.

 

Simon looks surprised, and maybe it's just Alvin's hopes clouding his judgment, but he might be impressed too. That's good. That was what Alvin was hoping for specifically, but why is it making his heart jump in his chest? Beats him, but he can tell he's happy. He's never been this excited over a conclusion of a game and never wanted someone to think highly of him as much as he had wanted during this game. That is kind of disconcerting but he can guess that it's natural for him to want his little brothers to look up to him. It's not just his ego this time. Not fully, anyway.

 

Alvin is so busy patting himself on the back that it takes him a few seconds to realize his little brother is _leaving_. What? Is he not going to stay and congratulate him? Is he just going to leave? What the hell?

 

Alvin narrows his eyes, feeling a little slighted. First, Simon comes but doesn't cheer. Now, he's trying to leave 'unnoticed'? Unbelievable. Does he not get how much more work he gave Alvin by making him conscious of his audience? Alvin deserves a little more attention than this. Simon can't be this ungrateful.

 

Shaking his head, Alvin tries to push through the crowd, determined to confront his stupid brother for all of this. _At least say thanks for a good show, Simon._

 

A few people recognize him and call out to him but Alvin ignores them, eyes trained on Simon's retreating form. He isn't going to get away this easily, Alvin would see to that. His brother seems distracted too, which will defiantly work in his favour. He seems lost in thought. Maybe Alvin's display had gotten to him more than his retreat would seem?

 

In the hallway, Alvin can move better with fewer bodies in the way and quickens his pace, mouth opening to call angrily after his brother, but he stops, deciding against it. It's better to surprise him. Something small to get back at him.

 

Once he's close enough to his blue-clad brother, Alvin slows his pace to a stroll, narrowing his eyes in annoyance at Simon's back. Seriously, what is the deal with him? Nothing about this visit makes much sense. It confuses him and Alvin doesn't like being confused or out of the loop of something, especially when that something has to do with himself and one of his brothers. A lot of the time it ends up being Simon who places him in such a situation. How annoying.

 

Tired of this game, Alvin reaches forward and grabs his brother's shoulder, startling him and making him whip his head up with widened eyes. Alvin scowls at him. It's even more annoying that Simon looks more upset that it's him touching his shoulder than if it was a stranger. _Thanks, Si._

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“I--,” Simon falters, eyes falling to the floor for some sort of guidance. His brows furrow as though he isn't certain what the question even is, like he's forgotten. Alvin huffs in annoyance, shaking his brother's shoulder a little bit rougher than he means to.

 

“You just left! Aren't you going to say something? Your big brother just showed you the game of your life! I deserve some credit, right?”

 

Here's a proper response but it's not the one Alvin wants. Simon scoffs, looking directly at him.

 

“It wasn't the game of my life. That was just a _school game_. If that's the best basketball game I could see, my heart goes out to all basketball fans everywhere.”

 

Alvin is instantly insulted. So all his hard work is just going to be thrown back at him like that? That ungrateful little--

 

Alvin takes a deep breath. If he lets on to the fact he had wanted to impress Simon he feels like he'd be giving away too much, as weird as that sounds. Something about Simon being there had made Alvin want to make this game special. Apparently, all his efforts hadn't been needed. It isn't special if your asking the guy who'll compare your school game to a big league's, making your efforts look like a child playing in their backyard. He shouldn't have bothered.

 

“But,” Simon suddenly interjects, a bit of a sigh in his voice, “I guess I can't deny you were really good out there. I could tell you've been practicing really hard. Good job, Alvin.”

 

Alvin blinks. He debates over Simon's words. Well...

 

He brightens, allowing his agitation to settle down and be replaced with pride. He pulls his hand away from Simon and rubs the nails against his chest, grinning cockily.

 

“Thanks! You know, I was really surprised to see you here, Si. Don't worry, it was a little bit of a pick me up. Felt really good to have an audience for once.”

 

Simon tilts his head quizzically.

 

“But Alvin, you have a whole crowd of people watching and cheering you on. You already have your audience.”

 

Alvin shakes his head but he doesn't think he can properly explain the difference between having a normal audience and having someone you care about watching you. Plus, he isn't about to outright state to Simon that he cares about him and therefore thinks his audience is above others. That gives Simon too much power Alvin doesn't want to give.

 

So, instead, he says: “Sooooo, why'd you come?”

 

Simon looks vaguely uncomfortable at the question. He moves his weight from one foot to the next.

 

“There's really nothing to tell, Alvin. I was merely curious. You've been talking all our ears off about this upcoming game. You made it out to be really important.” A pause. “Was it important?”

 

Alvin shrugs.

 

“Ahhh, kind of? Each game's important really. You want to win as much as you can to get into the semi-finals. If we lose too many games we won't make it. Still, that doesn't explain coming, does it? You can't tell me you were so curious you dropped everything just to come to my game.”

 

There's that uncomfortable look again, becoming more prominent. Alvin raises an eyebrow.

 

“You didn't, did you? That's a little...” _More than I can handle, I think._

 

“I didn't have anything better to do,” Simon says, but it almost sounds like an excuse. Alvin swallows, suddenly unable to keep up eye contact. _Yeah, way too hard to handle. There's no way Simon actually cares enough about me to come to some stupid game when he could have been down in the basement working on an invention. I must be mixing things up._

 

“You could have brought something to read. It was probably pretty boring watching me run up and down a court for a few hours...” Alvin says a little awkwardly, staring at his basketball shoes and wondering why he had felt more inclined to follow his brother here than go to the after party he's probably going to miss if he stays here any longer. His team is probably wondering where he is.

 

He doesn't even think to move.

 

“Quite the contrary, Alvin. I actually found it interesting. The energy in the room was more palpable than I had thought to realize. I feel like you managed to charge that energy effortlessly. Even on the court you manage to keep an audience entertained. It's,” --Simon hesitates-- “it's inspiring.”

 

Alvin's breath catches, looking at Simon like he can't even begin to understand what has been said to him. Inspiring? Him? Well, yeah, he knows he is inspiring, but he'd never guess Simon would think that of him. It's a simple compliment anyone can give him but because it's Simon, it feels a little special. He didn't even need to try to coax it out of him too.

 

“Don't get a bigger head than normal. I was just stating the simple facts.”

 

Alvin nods, clearing his throat. He doesn't really feel like he's getting egotistical at this, no, he feels more humbled than anything like that. It's confusing. He needs to get back on top with this conversation. As always, Simon's managed to mess his confidence up a bit without even trying.

 

“If you're going home now, then wait a bit, will ya? You didn't need to leave so suddenly like that. I'll just get changed and we can go.” Alvin turns to leave but is almost instantly stopped by his brother grabbing his arm.

 

“Wait a minute. You're coming with me? If I'm not mistaken, don't you usually go to an after party after games? Your team will miss you if you just go straight home, especially after a slam dunk like the one you performed so effortlessly at the end of the game. You should go, Alvin.”

 

He's being admonished for not attending a party that he's been to every single time before. _Geez, Simon, I can afford to miss just one._ _Lay off, will ya?_

 

Alvin pulls his arm away, skipping a few times away from his brother's immediate grasp. He turns to look at him cheekily. Simon is frowning.

 

“You came to see me, right? Don't you want to spend time with your favourite big brother now that he's got the time? We can have our own party!”

 

“What? Alvin--”

 

Alvin shakes his head. “Uh uh, I insist. You clearly are in need of more big brother time. This whole thing is a cry for help. Shame on me not to notice it sooner. You stay here, Simon, I'll be right back!”

 

Alvin turns on his heel and runs back in the direction he's come from and to the locker room specifically. He can hear Simon's sputtering protests from behind him and it makes him grin, laughing under his breath.

 

When an opportunity falls into your lap, you don't just let it go. He doesn't think he'll ever have another time where Simon comes to a game like this. So, might as well use it wisely. Screw the after party. His brother is more important.

 

* * *

 

“You aren't going to make me buy you ice cream, are you?” Simon crosses his arms, an unimpressed look clear on his face.

 

Alvin pouts.

 

“Simon, it's my after party. You have to treat me.”

 

Simon doesn't budge.

 

“You _would_ have been treated if you just went to the actual after party. Pay for your own ice cream.”

 

Alvin moves to protest but shakes his head. Fine. He gets it. He isn't completely unreasonable.

 

“I'll pay for yours if you pay for mine. That sound fair?”

 

Simon gives him an odd look.

 

“That sounds ridiculous. Isn't that like paying for our own ice cream anyway? What's the point in making it complicated like that?”

 

“The point, my dear Simon, is to be charitable. Surely you believe in something like that? Now, tell me what you want, I'll get it for you.”

 

“ _Alvin._ ”

 

“I want chocolate, by the way. Lots of sprinkles and candies and whatever else you can put on there. Don't be afraid to be creative here, Simon! The more the better.”

 

Simon shakes his head, struggling with something inside himself. Eventually, he sighs, shoulders falling forward in defeat.

 

“Fine, Alvin. You win. I'll have vanilla with sprinkles and chocolate sauce. Don't mess it up.”

 

Alvin shot him an affronted look.

 

“Me? Mess up an order? I'm insulted. I might mess your order on purpose now.”

 

Simon's face is wary.

 

“Don't.”

 

Alvin smirks at him, making sure Simon sees it, before heading to the counter to place Simon's order. He makes sure to speak clearly so the on edge Simon hears him. Simon relaxes once he realizes Alvin's earlier smirk had been just there to mess with him and not an indication of ruining his order.

 

Alvin turns to look at him, smiling and shaking his head.

 

“Seriously, Simon, have better faith in yours truly. I'm more capable than that. I wouldn't prank you when you're expecting it, you know that.” His smirk surfaces again when Simon scowls.

 

“Thanks. I feel so much better now, Alvin. I trust you impeccably.”

 

Alvin rolls his eyes somewhat, facing the table once more to pay the man at the counter and head back to his little brother to hand the treat to him. Simon takes it slowly, brows pinching over his eyes. He then looks at Alvin carefully.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Alvin shrugs, stepping out of the way and stretching an arm out in the counter's direction.

 

“Your turn, Mr. Brains. Now, remember not to get my order wrong, okay? It would defiantly make your smartypants look bad...” The playfulness in Alvin's tone doesn't stop his brother from glaring at him. Alvin sticks his tongue out at him.

 

He isn't really surprised when his brother recites back exactly what he wanted. Simon is too smart to get it wrong. Alvin isn't too upset about that.

 

He makes a show of sighing in utter relieve once Simon comes back, now two ice creams in his hands. He isn't exaggerating when he eagerly grabs it though, digging right in.

 

Simon raises an eyebrow.

 

“Can't you wait till we sit down? It's not that far.”

 

“No,” Alvin says around his new meal. “All that sports has taken all my energy away. I need to get some life back into me.”

 

Simon side-eyes him, guiding the two of them to a table.

 

“Trust me. You don't need anymore life in you. You're just as rambunctious as ever.” He sighs as though disappointed by this.

 

Amused, Alvin licks his spoon, studying his younger-only-by-five-minutes brother. He still calls him his younger brother even if it isn't _exactly_ true. Sometimes Simon gets annoyed by this, while other times he lets it slide, depending on his mood. However he reacts it doesn't change the fact that Alvin still sees him that way and will always see him that way. _Tough luck, Si._

 

There's not as many people as there would usually be here, probably because a lot of the teens are already at home or at the after party. It makes it feel more intimate, being alone together in an almost vacant ice cream parlour. That observation sounds a little wrong though. He wouldn't typically describe his relationship with Simon to be intimate.

 

He does feel like he might be a little closer to Simon than to Theodore though. Probably because Simon isn't as innocent as Theodore. They're at a more equal mental maturity, even if Simon would vehemently claim otherwise. They have an understanding if that makes any sense.

 

Even when they fight, there's an understanding there.

 

“What are you thinking about?”

 

Alvin is surprised by the question, bringing his wandering attention back to the brother sitting across from him, who is staring curiously back at him, a spoon with dripping brown sludge slipping back into his bowl slowly. The chocolate syrup made the vanilla almost unrecognizable.

 

“You were staring somewhere over my shoulder. I guessed you were thinking about something more interesting than ice cream.” Simon raises his eyebrow in humour.

 

Alvin scoffs, forcing his spoon back to the quickly melting subject.

 

“No way. What could be more interesting than ice cream?”

 

Simon leans his elbow on the table, cheek resting on his hand, and smiles as he takes his own bite of melting ice cream.

 

“You tell me.”

 

Alvin hums, tilting his head back thoughtfully. He supposes his thoughts can't hurt to be voiced.

 

“Do we have an intimate relationship?”

 

He isn't expecting the sudden choking sound to come from his brother and quickly looks back to him in alarm. Simon is coughing, face almost in his own bowl of ice cream.

 

“Simon?! Are you okay? You can't possibly be choking on ice cream of all things, right? That's kind of lame, man.”

 

Simon glares at him weakly.

 

“You-- What are you-- You can't just-- _Alvin_ \--”

 

Alvin raises his hands, now completely uninterested in his ice cream, eyebrows raising.

 

“Uh, Simon. Calm down, yeah? I'm not asking much here. Learn to breathe and bring your mind back to speed before trying to lay in on me first.”

 

Simon seems to listen to the advice as he shuts his mouth and swallows, breathing slowly through his nose. Alvin half smiles, tilting his head. Sometimes his little brother overreacts too much. It was a bit cute.

 

_Haha, maybe I should say that to him. He might react in an even more entertaining way._

 

Grinning now, Alvin leans back in his seat, waiting patiently for his brother's response. Eventually, Simon calms down and stares at the table top, glaring holes into its surface from how hard he seems to be thinking. He breathes in.

 

“What do you mean by intimate? Describe it for me clearly.”

 

Alvin raises an eyebrow but humours Simon anyway.

 

“Like, are we close? I guess we are since we're siblings. We know a lot about each other, don't we?”

 

Simon nods. He seems to relax under Alvin's words.

 

“Yes, that would describe us as intimate, Alvin.”

 

Alvin purses his lips, not satisfied.

 

“We don't touch much though. I guess there's just a lot of ways to be intimate, huh?”

 

Simon is silent. He taps his spoon against his bowl erratically. Alvin stares at this in interest. He's clearly spooking Simon but he doesn't know why.

 

“How close do siblings gotta be before they're considered intimate?”

 

“Alvin, please, drop it.” His tone is flat.

 

Alvin's words aren't really anything special as far as Alvin's concerned but it really is what's bothering Simon. He wants to ask him what's wrong but now even he feels a little uncomfortable now that Simon is. Had he said something inappropriate?

 

There's a heavy silence as they finish their ice cream, neither really interested in it anymore but forcing it down anyway. It's a different type of silence than the usual ones after a fight; none that Alvin has ever experienced before.

 

Apparently, it really was hurtful to say those words. _A little late to figure that one out, Seville._

 

There's movement from where his brother is sitting. A quick inconspicuous glance tells Alvin Simon has already finished and is waiting for him, but now that he has nothing to distract himself he's feeling the tension more than before. Alvin's expression pinches in sympathy.

 

“Sorry, Simon. I guess I ruined our after party. Me and my big mouth.”

 

Simon bites his bottom lip, then shakes his head.

 

“No. No, you didn't do anything. It's my fault, I-- I really shouldn't be having such thoughts like these. You're the innocent party here, not me.”

 

Alvin frowns, not exactly certain what Simon is getting at. So it's his thoughts that are bothering him and not Alvin's words? Well, that's a bit of a relief, but that still means Simon is upset. Even if it's not his fault exactly, he feels like he needs to fix that somehow. He doesn't like seeing anyone he cares about looking like that.

 

“Maybe you can tell me what's on your mind? Talking about it might change your view.”

 

Simon's eyes widen. He looks close to horrified. It shocks Alvin.

 

“No, that-- Thank you, Alvin, but that's quite alright. I wouldn't want to burden you with my problems...” He sounds nervous, not meeting Alvin's watchful gaze. It feels familiar. It reminds him of their exchange in the school halls.

 

It doesn't take long to convince Alvin that that's because Simon's reacting for the same reason. He narrows his eyes thoughtfully, trying to connect the dots.

 

“...are you interested in spending more time together? Be more intimate. Stuff like that?”

 

Simon cringes, his hands digging into the edge of the table until his fingers turn white. His face looks kind of pale also.

 

“You do, don't you? That's the real reason why you came to my game and why you're skirting around the idea of intimacy with me. I don't bite, you know that, right? There's really nothing to be afraid of, Si. I'm” --Alvin glances away, unable to really understand the bubbling of emotion in his chest-- “flattered you want to.”

 

“That,” --Simon looks frustrated-- “that's not what I want, Alvin. I want _more_ \--”

 

Alvin looks to him, confused.

 

“More?”

 

But Simon isn't saying anything more, shock and horror at his almost confession battling on his face. Alvin places his hands hard on the table, sitting up on his knees and leaning forward into Simon's space. Simon's pupils shrink and he licks his bottom lip, trying to look at anywhere but Alvin's face.

 

Alvin whispers, drowning out his words so anyone else that might be in the room can't hear.

 

“What type of extra do you want, Simon? You're confusing me here.”

 

Simon shakes his head, eyes shutting. Alvin growls, not wanting Simon to shut him out completely. There isn't much he can do other than stay where he is and wait for any forthcoming response. He's already convinced before a minute is over that it's not going to happen. He sighs.

 

“Look, Simon, you're my little brother. If there's something you want from me, you can have it.”

 

Simon's breath hitches but he otherwise doesn't move or say anything.

 

“I mean it,” Alvin continues. “Like, okay, maybe I won't give any of my possessions away and you can't experiment on me, but other than that there aren't many things I would say no to. I really,” --he hesitates-- “I really appreciate you coming to my game, Si. I'm not lying. It was the best game I ever had because I knew I needed to show you how great I was so you'd praise me. I just _needed_ to hear you praise me. Hell if I know why. You just matter a lot to me, okay? You made me happy so I need to make you happy now. Capiche?”

 

_I am going to die. I can't believe I just said all that. He better be willing to open up now 'cause I am all out of ideas and have already revealed too much about myself. I'm never going to live this down..._

 

Simon's eyes are open now, staring into Alvin's own in wonder. He probably can't believe Alvin said that too. Alvin's face falls into his chest.

 

“...Don't tell anyone I said that.”

 

He's surprised by the sudden breathy chuckle that reaches his ears. Alvin looks up in relief to find his brother looking better than he had before.

 

“I don't think anyone would believe me. It's not every day the great Alvin Seville hands himself over on a silver platter.” There's a small smirk on Simon's face. It's better than nothing.

 

“Yeah, well,” --Alvin chuckles lightly-- “you're worth a few broken bones, I'll tell you that.”

 

Simon's expression clouds again but this time he doesn't mentally pull away, just stares at Alvin silently, searching. It makes Alvin uncomfortable and he tries not to squirm.

 

“I love you.”

 

Alvin frowns.

 

“Ah? What?”

 

“I love you,” Simon repeats, enunciating each syllable. There's a confusing blush forming on Simon's cheeks but he doesn't look away.

 

Alvin's heart is in his throat for some reason. Something is nagging inside him, something insistent, but he isn't certain what it is yet. He feels warm all over and his eyes can't find one spot to stay on Simon's face, darting about as though trying to commit the whole thing to memory.

 

_What the hell is happening to me...?_

 

“I love you more than anyone. N-Not to discredit anyone else that loves you, of course, but I'm certain I do, I might, I-I mean--” Simon gets tongue-tied, losing focus of his train of thought. Annoyance flutters onto his face.

 

Alvin wets his bottom lip, his sweaty hands twitching on the table. They're too close. He can see the details of Simon's eyelashes behind his glasses.

 

That nagging is getting more persistent.

 

“...What type of love here, Simon?”

 

Simon stares wordlessly. He opens his mouth but nothing comes out, seemingly at a loss.

 

He doesn't know if Simon knows this but not saying anything tells more than it should. Alvin swallows, feeling a bit close to faint at all the emotions that come knocking him over like a monstrous tidal wave. He can barely keep it all at bay.

 

“We're brothers,” is all he can manage to say. The flinch that overtakes Simon tells him that he should have said nothing at all. Alvin internally curses himself out.

 

“I know. _I know_. Please, just, just pretend I didn't say anything! We had ice cream and then went home. The end.” Simon looks heartbroken about this too. Clearly, he doesn't want to pretend it didn't happen. Why lie then?

 

“I'll tell Dave that,” Alvin says slowly, “but I'm not going to tell myself that.”

 

Simon bites hard on his bottom lip, probably enough to pierce the flesh. He's probably going to cry soon.

 

_Think of something to say, you idiot._

 

“I don't mind.”

 

Simon looks at him. Alvin swallows and speaks again.

 

“I don't mind. Please don't cry. I don't mind.”

 

Simon stares at him like he's stupid. It's so familiar Alvin feels like the one that's going to cry now.

 

“I wasn't going to cry,” he insists and that would be true if it isn't for the wobbly tone of voice and the shiny blue eyes.

 

Alvin chokes on his laughter.

 

“Don't-- Don't deny things I can see, Simon. I'm too close right now for that.” He tries to grin but it comes off a little half-hearted.

 

There's silence between them. For the first time since he moved here, Alvin suddenly realizes he should probably move away from his brother. He's had the power to do so the whole time, yet had forgotten with his emotions and adrenaline pushing on all sides and suffocating him.

 

Alvin looks at Simon, then slowly sits back down, feeling exhausted suddenly. He really shouldn't have had this conversation right after a big game but he knows it's not just the game making him tired, it's the emotions.

 

His little brother, the middle child, the smart one, is in love with him. _Even smart people make bad decisions._

 

Alvin gives a faint chuckle and tilts his head back, closing his eyes. He probably shouldn't have allowed himself to learn about his brother's true feelings. He finally understands the term 'ignorance is bliss'. This is not the way he would have liked to learn it.

 

_At least he doesn't hate me._

 

That's a positive if he ever heard one.

 

“This is why I was hoping you wouldn't see me. I should have known better than to give into temptation and see your game. It's better if we stay away from each other. Or fight. Or anything else that won't cause us to breach any laws. N-Not that you'd be interested anyway.”

 

Alvin stares.

 

“Why not?”

 

Simon pauses. He frowns.

 

“Because, well, why would you be interested? This isn't normal to begin with but even if it was, you already have flocks of girls you could choose from. I wouldn't even be an option.”

 

Alvin bites the inside of his cheek, quickly debating. Then he coughs uncomfortably, flushing a little.

 

“Wow. Um, yeah, I think you can rest assured you made it pretty high, Si. Like, top ten high.”

 

Simon freezes.

 

“...what number?”

 

Alvin shakes his head. He doesn't think he can put Simon to a number quite yet, he just knows he's there somewhere and that's more concerning than anything else and tells a lot about Alvin's feelings over this than he'd been able to properly gauge. Simon's confession may have unlocked something Alvin hadn't known before existed.

 

_That's kinda exciting actually..._

 

“Alvin, please don't tease me. You teasing me would make this all worse.”

 

“I'm not teasing you, Si. I'm trying to figure years of feelings out in just five minutes and not leave you hanging. Give me some credit, will you?”

 

Simon's brows furrow.

 

“You don't need to do that, Alvin. Even if you told me you loved me today I couldn't accept it. The law forbids these things for a reason. They're right. Don't make things more difficult for me by gaining feelings too.”

 

Alvin scowls.

 

“Then why the hell did you tell me you loved me if I wasn't allowed to respond positively to it?”

 

Simon glared back.

 

“You forced me to! You practically cornered me! What else was I suppose to do?”

 

Alvin grumbles. There's truth to that but he still thinks he would have relented by that point anyway. He had managed to make Simon himself again and really hadn't had anything else to say. Simon could have gotten away with saying nothing at all and Alvin would have let him, completely ignorant of what could have been.

 

Here's something interesting. He really doesn't want to be that person, the ignorant one. Knowing that Simon would have continued having these feelings without an outlet and Alvin would be none the wiser makes him a little sick. Simon deserves to be heard and he deserves a proper answer.

 

So Alvin takes a deep breath and plunges into memory lane and debates how much he's willing to give to Simon in the next few minutes because he's pretty certain that's all the time he has. Simon would leave, closing himself off and never allowing the conversation to be breached again. _Yeah, not going to happen, Si._

 

As he's thinking, he realizes Simon's hand is lying innocently on the table between them, balled into a fist. He thinks it might be good to have some form of physical connection during the thinking process and leans suddenly forward, grabbing the soft and warm hand with his own.

 

_Ohhhh, that's actually really nice..._

 

He rubs his thumb against the back of it.

 

Simon tries to pull away.

 

“Alvin, what are you--”

 

“Soft hands. What else is soft, I wonder?”

 

Simon stays silent. It's a testament to his true feelings, what he truly wants. No matter how logical Simon is on why they shouldn't pursue this, it's obvious his feelings stay the same. He wants Alvin to touch him like this. Alvin attempts to unravel Simon's fist and succeeds, slowly slipping his fingers into the empty spaces between Simon's own. He squeezes.

 

Simon's breathing picks up.

 

Alvin's attention is on their clasped hands, thoughtful.

 

“There really isn't a lot of things I won't do for you, is there? I guess I can put 'dating my little brother because he's in love with me' on the list of things I'm willing to do. Damn, I probably need therapy by now, but whatever. I'm not really bothered by this revelation as I'm more bothered by the idea of you hurting. That says something good about me, right? I care about you.”

 

Alvin looks up at Simon's red face, smirking slightly, but then it dies down into a softer smile. He looks away.

 

“I don't really know what my feelings are but I know it isn't a flat out no. Simon, if it's not a flat out no, then there must be something there. Something I didn't notice before. I can't just ignore it now that it's being ignited. It really isn't very fair to me, you know?”

 

“...It's not fair to me either if you end up changing your mind.”

 

Alvin hears the wobble in Simon's voice. These words are clearly a fear of Simon's, to get what he wants only for Alvin or somebody else to tear it away from him. Alvin doesn't know how he can alleviate that fear.

 

He looks to Simon again, takes in every detailed feature on his face, everything he's known about his brother on full display, but maybe it's only there because Alvin's known him his whole life. He's only existed for five minutes without the chipmunk in front of him and he finds he doesn't want to exist without him around ever again. They're a bit like partners, they always have been. The brains and the brawn, the idea guy and the doer. Alvin has always thought they can get anything done once they work together since they seem to fill in each others weaknesses and feed each others strengths. The only problem is that they tend to fight and go through a lot of misunderstandings, but that only happens because they care about each other. They make up so fast it's almost like they didn't fight at all.

 

It's probably a little too early to declare any devotion to Simon and knowing Simon he probably wouldn't believe it, but he needs to say something to change the deep frown on Simon's face.

 

“After all the years you've known me, do you really think I'm the type to change my mind once I've got something I'm stubborn about? Think real deep on that, Simon.”

 

Reluctance holds Simon and he glances around the room, trying to think of something to say against Alvin's reasonable words. Alvin knows he's right though and sure enough, Simon looks defeated as he finally sighs and nods.

 

Alvin smiles.

 

“It's decided then. You can't take anything back now, Simon. I won't let you. You'll just have to accept things as they are.”

 

It looks like Simon has lots that he wants to say against this and Alvin knows there's probably millions of rational things Simon could say or do to make it impossible for them to pursue this, yet he chooses not to say any of them, not to do anything. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath in, trying to steady himself for what they are about to do.

 

“Alright, Alvin,” Simon says, opening his grey-blue eyes to look squarely into Alvin's own. “I know no matter what I say you'll just do whatever you want anyway. You've always been that way and I've never been able to stop you. There's no point in pushing back, especially when I'm guilty of wanting to do it regardless of what I know. If something bad comes from this it will fall on my shoulders, no doubt. I'm sorry in advance.”

 

“No need to apologize, Simon. A relationship isn't one-sided. It'll probably be my fault anyway, so don't worry about it.”

 

Simon gives him a sharp look, biting back something harsh.

 

“Alvin, take this seriously! You're agreeing to do things with your brother that could get you put in jail! People we love and care about may never speak to us again! You have to promise you'll do everything to make sure no one else ever knows about us. It's the only way this can work. _Please_ , Alvin.”

 

Alvin frowns, scuffing his shoe on the floor as he thinks. So maybe he hadn't thought deeply about the implications of doing this but that is to be expected when it comes to him. He doesn't think he gets it as much as Simon may, but he does know what he wants and what Simon wants and doesn't really care much further than that. He's going to have to care to prove how serious he is about this. That's the only way Simon will accept his advances.

 

“Okay.” Alvin takes a deep breath. “I get it. No one can know. This is going to be hell and sometimes we're going to wish we were dead. That doesn't change my feelings any. I care about you, Si, more than I really realized. I don't want you to get hurt, so I'll back off if you want me to. If you think it's best to stay as we are, that's fine, but I don't think we should pretend not to have feelings. It's bad for us.”

 

Alvin follows his speech by pulling his hand out from Simon's and leaning fully away from him. Simon surprises him by grabbing it again. Alvin looks at him, eyebrows raising.

 

“Simon--”

 

“I don't want to spend the rest of my life knowing you like me back but it was my fears keeping me from enjoying it. I should be happy and, Alvin, _I am_. I'm so happy I could burst. You know how low of a chance it is for not only one sibling to have feelings for the other, but for the other to return it? That's like a one in a zillion chance! It's not even on a proper number system! It can't be calculated and yet here I am living that said unbelievable scenario. If I said no after all of this I'd regret it for the rest of my life. I'm just scared of the unknown. It's a vast world of variables and not everything goes the way you want it. It's almost impossible for everything to go right between us. It's just a simple fact. You can't promise the impossible, Alvin.”

 

Alvin's mouth opens slightly, uncomprehending all the words thrown at him suddenly. Simon's expression is desperate and Alvin swears Simon wants him to prove him wrong, like he's challenging him. Alvin smirks, leaning forward until they're close again. This time Simon welcomes it.

 

“I'm Alvin Seville. If I want something, I get it. There's no such thing as impossible for me.”

 

“I'll hold you to that, you know,” Simon warns, leaning ever closer.

 

“I know. You always do.”

 

They stare at each other for a few seconds of silence. Simon's hold on his hand tightens and determination surfaces.

 

“I'll-- I'll do it, Alvin. I won't run away. We'll take it slow and see what happens. It's what a normal couple does, right? I guess it's all we can really do. Every couple hopes and prays things work out. If we blow it though, there's no turning back for us. Oh, _God_...”

 

Alvin shakes his head.

 

“Simon, take your own words to heart. Live in the moment. There's no use in thinking about those 'variables', as you put it.”

 

Simon nods, forcing himself to relax but he still looks a little on edge.

 

“Right. No point. Got it.”

 

His brain is too big and smart for its own good, filled up with too many facts. It's going to kill him one of these days. Alvin supposes that means he just has to get Simon to stop thinking and he has the perfect idea of how.

 

Glancing around and seeing no one nearby, Alvin grabs his cap from where it is ever present on his head and leans the rest of the way to Simon, easily pressing his lips to his brother's parted ones. Simon freezes under him in alarm, stiff as a board. Alvin moves his mouth effortlessly, his red cap hanging in front of their joint faces and obscuring the action from view.

 

_I'm a genius._

 

After about a minute, he pulls away, grinning mischievously at his shocked brother.

 

“Just a little bit of a taste of what it's like to ride the Alvin Seville express. Congratulations, by the way. You're a lucky man.”

 

Simon slowly comes back to himself, cheeks growing the reddest shade imaginable and teeth gritting in agitation. He points roughly at Alvin's chest, glaring.

 

“I'm only as lucky as you are,” he snaps back.

 

“Yeah,” Alvin says easily, “and that's a lot of luck.”

 

It takes Simon a few moments to realize he was complimented and when it comes to him, he falters nervously, not seeming to know how he should react. Eventually, he sighs, a tried smile beginning to tilt his lips upwards.

 

“You utter _charmer_. You can't just bait and switch like that.”

 

“I can and I did. Now, am I a good kisser or am I a good kisser? Be honest.”

 

Simon sends him a flat look.

 

“Oh, gee, so many choices. I guess I'll have to go with good kisser for $1200. Pay up.”

 

Alvin snickers.

 

“Ooooh, this is going to be _fun_.” He gets up from his seat and places his cap back on his head, smiling wide at his brother and winking. “Come on, let's go home and finish the rest of our after party _alone_. That sound at all interesting to you?”

 

Simon's eyes widen and he swallows thickly.

 

“I-- I think that's a wonderful idea, Alvin.”

 

Alvin reaches a hand down to his brother and Simon takes it, easily being pulled up by the stronger of the two. Alvin gives him a level look, licking his bottom lip.

 

“'Course. Have I ever steered you wrong?”

 

Before Simon can respond to that with an answer Alvin already knows, he's pulling his brother out of the ice cream parlour and down the sidewalk, not just heading home, but to a new direction in his life.

 

A direction he's excitedly looking forward to.

 


End file.
